1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to recognizing an image, and more particularly, to recognizing information included in an image of a moving object, such as a license number plate or number plate, of a vehicle after detecting entry of the moving object in a predetermined area.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for recognizing a number plate of a vehicle used in searching for a vehicle, that is subject to investigation or controlling overspending of a vehicle, recognizes numbers marked in the number plate of a vehicle after entry of the vehicle is detected. A camera for recognizing a number plate includes an illuminator such as an infrared light-emitting device for night photography.
A highest illuminance is to be applied to the illuminator in order for the camera for recognizing a number plate to capture image frames of the vehicle that has entered at night. Thus, due to heat generation of the illuminator for night photography, the illuminator may often get out of order, a lifetime of the illuminator may be shortened, and power consumption of the illuminator for night photography is increased.